katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Rin Tezuka
is a highly talented artist in class 3-4 of Yamaku. Lacking arms due to a birth defect (RAITA's original sketch labelled her as a "Thalidomide Baby"), Rin uses her feet, and occasionally her mouth, for all daily tasks. This makes her ill-suited to wear the skirt and blouse of most female students at Yamaku, so she is permitted to wear the boy's uniform instead. __TOC__ Appearance Rin is a slim girl of average height, standing taller than both Shizune Hakamichi and Emi Ibarazaki. She has close-cropped auburn hair, dark green eyes and is usually seen wearing a school uniform. Unlike most girls, she wears the boys' uniform with her sleeves tied up in knots and a pair of black sandals. During her time in Sae's Gallery, she's still seen wearing her usual school shirt underneath a pair of blue overalls. Personality Rin has a deadpan and confusing personality. She often speaks in simile riddles and can be hard to understand due to the fact she often speaks in a childish manner, despite this she can be serious when she needs to be. When Hisao Nakai befriends her Rin is very open with him. She acknowledges Hisao as her friend and quickly develops romantic feelings for him. When these feelings develop Rin is unable to express them through her speech, so she uses her art as an emotional conduit for Hisao. Throughout this process she eventually becomes much more distanced from everyone in her life including Emi Ibarazaki, one of her closest friends at Yamaku Academy. Due to Rin's inability to properly communicate her emotions, she is prone to bouts of depression. For Rin, art is the way she expresses her feelings and emotions, when she sees others simply comment on the demonstration of skill and talent rather than the emotions expressed through the work, it makes her feel even more isolated. For most of Rin's life her emotions were simply an imitation of those around her. Much of the emotion she expresses towards Hisao is genuine. Relationships Family Not much is stated about Rin's parents. However, her art teacher mentions how supportive they are when providing opportunities for their daughter. Students Emi Ibarazaki - Despite apparent personality clash, Rin and Emi are best friends. Even if they do not partake in the other's activities; they support each other. Rin is happy to watch Emi's track meets and Emi helps with Rin's art. Because she lacks arms, Rin relies on Emi for various tasks (Emi theorizes this is why the housing department placed them across the hall from each other). Rin is also acquainted with Emi's mother (Meiko Ibarazaki) as the two talk casually with one another. Being a member of the art club, Rin presumably has acquaintances there (including a blind boy she mentions in passing), though she is not socially active. Staff Shinichi Nomiya - Yamaku's art teacher and Rin's mentor. Rin interacts regularly with him, but acts apathetic towards him and his friends (e.g., Sae Saionji), despite them being supportive of her artwork. Plot See Rin's route for the full plot-line. Trivia *Rin is the only pursuable girl with noticeable tears on her sprite near the end of her route (aside from Hanako Ikezawa). *Her first name "Rin" (琳) means "beautiful jade." "Tezuka" is a reference to the Japanese animator and manga artist Ozamu Tezuka. * The second unlockable main menu picture shows Rin in the pose of the "Venus de Milo". * Some assume Rin suffers from some degree of alexithymia -- a personality construct characterized by the sub-clinical inability to identify and describe emotions in the self. This is evident in her inability to identify her own emotions and the emotions of others. * A note within the source code ("A Wider Field of Vision", the beginning of Act 2 - Disconnect) reveals some insight on how Rin's dialogue was written: es:Rin Tezuka Category:Main Characters Category:Yamaku Students Category:Female Characters